


What A Life

by RandomBeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - John is alive, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBeth/pseuds/RandomBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a sixteen year old girl. Due to a terrible childhood and the death of many loved ones you became what your father wanted you to become: a hunter. You also have these premonitions that come so now and then, leading you to the Winchester boys and thus an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please don't expect to much! Also, please inform me if there are any faults in this fanfic because to be honest, my word processor is not the best and doesn't pick up all mistakes, no matter how many times I check it over there are bound to be mistakes. Anyhow, please do enjoy!

You grunt as you pull your silver katana out yet another demon. It drops down dead, another job done. You hurry back to your crappy motel room. That's been your entire life ever since mom died. Moving around the country, sleeping in cheap motels and hunting things that go bump in the night. And when dad died as well, it had been even harder. You grab a fruit pack out of the tiny fridge and sit on the couch. You switch on the TV and browse the channels. You finally settle on a detective program. You've never really been a fan of those, but since there was nothing better to do or watch you let it be. It turned out to be pretty interesting, a girl had mysteriously been murdered and the only clue they had was the silver knife that killed her. You actually finished the entire program and kept watching as the next episode came on. After the marathon was finished, you quickly jumped under the shower, washed your hair, brushed your teeth and jumped into your comfy sleeping attire. You fell into a restless sleep. 

You wake up with a start. It just happened again, a horrible nightmare. You had those a lot lately, since about two months to be precise. They weren't just nightmares though, they were premonitions. They actually happened, unless you could stop it from happening. This time you saw two boys, mid twenty you guessed, one had bangs and the other had short spiky-ish hair. They were in danger. You rushed into your clothes, packed your duffel bag and went down to the reception to give back the keys. “Have a nice day.” the young lady said. “Sure, you too.” You replied shortly. You smirked as you walked to your scooter. You still didn't understand why they let a sixteen year old stay in a motel or drive a scooter without supervision, but you weren't complaining. It just made things easier for you. 

After a four hour drive from Minneapolis, Minnesota you reached Fort Dodge, Iowa. You popped into the first motel you saw. “A room for one please.” you say looking the man at the reception straight in the eyes. “Yeah, right kid. Where are your parents?” he said with a sarcastic voice. “Dead.” you replied coldly. He stared at you and you stared back. He grabbed some keys and asked if you was paying with cash or card. You paid with cash and went up to your room. “Ugh what a day... I sure hope those guys aren't dead yet or I'll flip.” you mumbled. You grabbed your adjusted SIG Pro semi-automatic and checked your ammo. You stuffed it in your belt and covered it with your blouse. You looked longingly at your demon killing katana but you knew that you couldn't take it with you. You grabbed some ammo, stuffed into your pocket and left the motel. You knew that the two elder boys would be at the old warehouse at the south. 

It was only a ten minute walk from your motel and you were on time. You calmly walked up to the warehouse only to find the battle between the boys and demons in full swing. Cursing at yourself for not taking your katana with you anyway you calmly walked up, grabbed your gun and shot the demons in the head one at a time. The surprised demons didn't know what hit them. You smirked and punched the first demon in the gut, and mumbled an exorcism. With a scream, the demon departed from it's vessel and headed straight back to Hell. The other two demons ran at you and you swiftly shot one in the heart, punched the other one and once again you mumbled the exorcism. With an simultaneous scream they disappeared. 

You stood up and straightened your back. “Hello boys, hope you're not hurt.” you smirked at them. “Us? Hurt? Haha, you little -” the shorter one started. “No we're not hurt, thank you very much.” the longer one quickly butted in. You smiled at them. “I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Y/N.” you stick out your hand. “Sam Winchester.” the taller boy smiled back and shook your hand. “This is my brother, Dean.” you looked at Dean and smirked. “What are you smirking at? Anyway, thanks I guess. You a hunter as well then?” Dean smirked back at you. God they were cute. Wait, did you just think that? Awkward... “Uh, yeah, I am actually. Guessing you guys are as well.” you quickly said. “Yeah, we are. Always nice to meet colleagues, right?” Sam said. “Yeah, always nice. Hey, how old are you anyway? You look a little young to be out hunting alone.” Dean asked with a suspicious frown. “I'm sixteen. Does it matter?” you say a little agitated. You didn't even know these boys, and now they were asking personal questions? Great, you were so not in the mood for that. But you liked them so you decided to give them a chance. “Hey, how about we get something to eat? Catch up a little? It's been a while since I socialized.” you smile slightly. Sam laughed. “Yeah, sure. Sounds good. It has been a while since we talked to a fellow hunter, right Dean?” Dean just shrugged, but he was smiling so that was a good sign.

You drove to a little cafe near the motel, they were actually staying in the same motel as you found out in the car. “So Y/N, What's your story?” Dean asked whilst digging into a hamburger. Sam rolled his eyes and kept sucking at his weird smoothie. They had just told you what had happened to them so far and you felt sorry for them. You hesitated a little before you started to talk. “Well... When I was a baby, my mom died as well. My dad saw it all happen. He said... He said that she was pinned to the ceiling and that she caught fire... Our house burned down. We were living in Scotland at the time, but then we moved to a little town not far from Lawrence in Kansas. Eudora I believe.” I became silent as I took a sip of my water. “Your mom died like that as well huh... I'm sorry.” Sam said and he grabbed my hand. “Eudora huh?” Dean said softly. “Ehm, well after that it was me, my dad and my bigger brother and sister. We were...” you stopped there. Your life story wasn't exactly the most wonderful one. “Hey, it's okay. You can tell us anything. I mean, we've had our fair share of crises ourselves as you now know...” Sam smiled a sad smile that made your heart break. You decided you could tell them since they were so nice. “Well, that's true. But my story is very different. My family hated me. They thought it was my fault that mom died, so they... Made my life very hard... I think it's better if I tell the rest in the motel.” I said looking around. The boys nodded and Dean stood up to pay for the meal. 

Back at the boys motel room you sat down on the couch and continued. “My dad hated me more than anyone else in the entire family. He used to beat me a lot. I was one and a half when he started that. I was trained since I could talk properly, which was about four years old. Running, aiming practice, everything that had to do with hunting the supernatural. Once we had a house in Eudora and we stayed there for at least a year. I was six. We had a few dogs and when my dad was pissed he'd tell me to run laps around the house, and then he'd let the dogs loose on me. When I couldn't run anymore the dogs would start biting and nipping me. My family would just laugh. He kept saying I got everyone in danger and that I didn't do my job properly. Sometimes my brother would... He would take me to his own special little 'sex room'. I was seven when I lost my virginity.” your words got stuck in your throat and tears started to form in the corners of your eyes. 

Sam and Dean looked at you with wide eyes. You thought they would send you away with disgust but Sam just sat next to you and hugged you tight. It felt very welcome after always being alone or hated. You sucked your tears in and carried on. “I had one friend in all those years, her name was Alexandra. My dad kidnapped her, made a demon posses her and then he made me kill her. The demon jumped out just as I pierced her heart and the screaming was terrible. And then dad died. I came home one day after school and found him lying on the floor with whiskey bottles lying everywhere. I packed my bags, grabbed my sisters scooter and I never looked back.” you finished. 

It was silent and Sam was still hugging you tight. “Y/N, I am so sorry.” Dean whispered as he sat next to you. You smiled slightly and shrugged. “Mind if I stay here? It gets lonely by yourself.” you asked. “Sure, wanna sleep in my bed? I can sleep on the couch.” Sam offered. “Nah, that's alright. It's still your room.” you answered lying down. “Night.”


	2. Chapter Two

“What the heck do you mean, you found the Colt? And how do you know Cas? Dad, we thought you were dead!” You drowsily sit up and take in your surroundings. You see Sam sitting at the table and Dean standing next to another man. Your awake now. “Hey, what's going on? Is he bothering you guys?” you ask standing up. “And who the heck is this, Dean?” the man asks. You stare at him with the coldest stare you can muster up. “Guys! Can we all just chill?” Sam suddenly intervenes. We all quiet down. “Y/N, this is our dad, John Winchester. Dad, this is Y/N. She's a hunter as well.” Sam sighs. 

John frowns and looks at you from top to toe. “You've got to be kidding me. She can't be strong enough to be a hunter.” he scoffs. That's it, that's the tipping point for you. You calmly walk up to him and stop right in front of him. You look him straight in the eyes and give him your coldest smile. Time for a small demonstration. You kick his knee and hit the gun he grabbed out of his hand, then you hold him in a painful position on the floor. “No, of course I'm not strong. I'm just a girl after all.” you hiss into his ear. He groans and taps the floor with his palm, the sign to let go. You grunt and push him forward. “Well, since we're all acquainted with each other, let's talk business shall we.” Dean snapped. John sat down on the bed and you sat back down on the couch. “Sam, could you pray for Cas or something 'cause I think he should be here as well.” Dean said. Sam nodded and started praying. Now you were extremely confused. “Pray for who now? You guys really are talking shit now aren't you.” you said slightly nervous.

“You called?” a voice said right behind you. You jumped right up and grabbed your gun. “Jesus Christ!” you gasped. “No, my name is not Jesus Christ. That's my half brother. I am Castiel.” the man said. “Yeah well, there is something called personal space Cas.” Dean sighed. “It's okay, he's a friend. An angel to be precise.” Dean looked you straight in the eyes. “He's a... Wait no, no haha, angels do not exist. 'Cause if they did they would've answered my prayers a long time ago.” you snapped. Sam and Dean looked at their shoes and bit they're bottom lips. “Who did you pray to?” Castiel asked you. You eyed him with suspicion. “God and the archangels. They were the only ones who popped into my head at the time. Why do you ask?” you were still holding your gun tightly. “Father hasn't been around for a while. I am searching for him at the moment. And the archangels don't answer prayers often. Sorry.” he answered with his low voice. You stared at him with disbelief. “Can we get to business now?” John said, gradually getting more pissed. “Good. Yes, I know where the Colt is. Yes, I met Castiel a small while back. Yes, I'm alive and I don't know how. That answer your questions? Good. I heard that a demon named Crowley has the Colt. All we need to do is find him and get it back.” John explained. 

“Hang on, you mean The Colt? As is the gun that Samuel Colt made? I thought that was a myth.” you said slightly confused. “Yeah, the Colt is real and it can kill almost everything. From demons to werewolves to wendigos.” Sam said. You looked at John. “I've been searching for that gun for years and I still haven't got a single clue where it might be. How the Hell would you know where it is.” you said, just as pissed as he was. John stared at you and oh, if looks could kill. “Wow, okay fine leave it then. Nice talking to you boys but I'll take my leave now. I've got a job to do.” you said walking to the door. “Wait Y/N. Sorry about him he's just...” Sam started. He looked at John and then back at you. “He's just a little pissed, that's all. Please.” Sam was almost pleading. You looked at Sam, then Dean and then back at John. You didn't know why but these boys had something about them. You wanted to stay with them but then you remembered that you had found signs of a Ghoul nearby. “Sorry boys, there's a job here and someones gotta do it. Listen, here's my number. If you need me, call. But for now, I'll let you guys sort out your daddy problems.” you said tossing them a card. You nodded at Castiel and John as a goodbye. 

You closed the door behind you and went to your own room. You sighed and grabbed your katana. “Shit... Forgot my bag.” you cursed. You walked back to the boys' room and knocked. Sam opened the door and looked surprised as you walked past him and picked up your bag. You smirked as you walked back past him to the door, patting him on the back. You shut the door again and started walking off. You heard the door slam behind you and you turned around only to see Sam and Dean standing there with they're own duffel bag. Dean smirked. “We're coming with you. Much better than in there.” he said. You shrugged and kept walking. “Whatever, as long as you don't get in my way I'm fine with it.” you shook your head and laughed. “Who knew you guys would stick with a bitch like me, huh?” you heard them laugh and you smiled. 

You walked over to your scooter but Dean called out. “Hey, come with us in the car! It's easier don't you think?” he smiled and opened the door for me. I smirked and jumped into the car. “I seriously love this car. Not many of them anymore.” you looked at Dean. “Yeah, Baby is the best car ever. She's my life really.” Dean caressed the dashboard. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed some kind of journal. Dean started the car and she growled like a dog. You smiled. “Okay! Now for music.” Dean grabbed an old box full of cassettes. “Oh no Dean please let me choose this time, I'm begging you.” Sam whined. “Driver chooses the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Dean said. “Wait, let Y/N choose. She's the youngest.” Sam tried. Dean looked at me and shrugged. “Fine, whatever.” You smiled and looked through the cassettes. “Wow, I love your taste in music!” you exclaimed. Dean smiled in surprise and Sam's eyes widened in horror. “Here, this one.” Dean inspected the cassette and nodded in approval. He inserted the tape and 'Until It Sleeps' started playing. Dean high-fived you and you both started singing. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. Soon you were all singing. “So tear me open but beware! There's things inside without a care! And the dirt still stains me! So wash me until I'm clean! It grips you so hold me! It stains you so hold me! It hates you so hold me! It holds you so hold me! Until it sleeps!”

When you arrived at the scene of the crime you opened your bag and grabbed a card. “What's that?” Dean asked. “A fake ID-Card. It says I'm with the press.” “The press? Really? And they believe that?” Sam asked. “Well, journalist in training. They normally don't want to send a youngster in search of a job away. And I'm pretty persuasive.” you smirked. “Stay here for a sec.” you jumped out of the car and walked up to the police officer who was apparently in charge. “Hello sir! Would you mind answering a few questions for the local paper?” you said smiling. The officer looked at you. “May I see some ID young lady?” you handed over your ID-Card. He looked at it and then looked at you. “I'm not officially with the local paper yet. But that's why I'm here, sir! I was sent here to get some answers, then maybe I could get the job. I really need it.” you said looking at him with your best puppy eyes. He gave you back the ID and smiled.

“Why of course! Well, very early this morning we got a phone call from Mr. Harris' neighbour that he heard screaming. When he went to check what it was he found Mr. Harris dead.” “What did the body look like? Could I get a picture? The boss told me that I needed a picture as well, sir.” he looked at you and shook his head. “Sorry miss, but the body is severely... Distressing.” “Sir, I can assure you, it can't have been worse than what I've seen before.” you said very seriously. He looked at you again. “My dad was attacked by dogs and his body was extremely mangled. I didn't recognize him afterward.” you explained. He looked at you with a sorry gaze. “I'm sorry miss. Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you.” “Thank you, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of What A Life! I'm kinda having a writers block right now because I'm A) A little depressed (thus the sad ficlets), B) I'm really busy packing at the moment, C) My mom is being a dick. Anyway, please let me know if there are any faults in the fic and if you have any idea's you want me to use!


	3. Chapter Three

You walked into the house behind the officer. It reeked of blood. You saw the body right away. It was indeed a distressing sight and you tasted acid in the back of your throat. “Well, this is it miss. Most of the flesh was eaten. We first thought it was a dog attack but there are no paw prints. Instead we have this.” he pointed at some prints left behind. “Shoes? So this was a person who attacked Mr. Harris?” you asked with so called interest. You already had all the answers you needed but you had to seem intrigued. “Indeed. The specialists are extremely confused as to what happened.” the officer exclaimed scratching the back of his head. You took a few pictures of the body and looked around a little, noticing that the back door window was smashed and the glass was shattered... On the outside. The glass was shattered from the inside out, like someone had broken out and not in. “Sir, did Mr. Harris have any family? A wife, son or daughter perhaps?” The officer scratched his head again. “Well, he did have a wife, but she's been dead for a few years now. They didn't have any children and he didn't re-marry.” You looked back at the broken window. “Thank you so much for your time sir. I'll get out of your hair now.” You smiled and nodded a goodbye. You quickly made your way outside and walked over to the Impala. “And?” Dean looked at you, a questioning look in his eyes. You sighed and jumped into the back seat. “Well, it seems I was correct. I already suspected it to be a Ghoul attack, and I was right.” you said, putting your ID back into your bag. “A Ghoul? I thought Ghouls only ate from the dead. They're supposed to be scavengers are they not?” Dean said adjusting the mirror. “Well, yes. Normally they would only be eating from dead corpses, but in this specific area people tend to cremate they're passed love ones.” You answered. Sam nodded. “I've been looking into weird deaths and apparently there have been two other deaths in this part of town that are very similaire. Have you got any photo's?” Sam looked at you. You nodded and handed him your phone. Sam scanned over the pictures, comparing them to the ones on his laptop. 

Dean and yourself where busy looking through the cassette tapes, but neither of you found anything that you really wanted to hear at that moment. “Well...” Sam started to get your attention. “It sure looks like a Ghoul attack. But I still don't understand why-” “Sammy, it's a monster. Why do monsters kill?” Dean interrupted. “Well... Because they're hungry? They also need to eat Dean.” Sam said rationally. “True enough. Also, I think I might know why the glass was smashed from the inside-out.” You said. “Glass?” Dean asked. You quickly explained what you saw in the house detail by detail, from the strong smell of blood to the shattered door. “So, if it was someone that Mr. Harris knew and perhaps trusted, that would explain why the glass was shattered like that. Unlike the other people in this area, Mrs. Harris wasn't cremated. Her husband decided to bury her instead. So, the Ghoul could have eaten Mrs. Harris first, and then go over to her husband's house and hope to have another meal.” You concluded. “Okay, that kinda makes sense. So that means the Ghoul is walking around with Mr. Harris' face?” Sam said. “Well, yeah. Ghouls take on the form of the last person they ate, don't they?” You said. “Well, now we know what to look for. Shall we go back to the motel to prepare?” Dean said. Sam and yourself nodded. 

You arrived back at the motel and walked into the boys room, only to find a very angry looking John Winchester. Castiel was long gone and so you were all left alone with the seething man. “Sure, speed of in the car and leave me here. Such good sons I have.” He said walking up to Dean. Sam's eyes widened in fear and Dean froze up. Sensing what would take place you quickly stepped in front of Dean. “Er, pardon me, but we're kind of in the middle of a job. If you're a hunter you should know that once the job has started, family matters shouldn't get in the way.” You said calmly. John frowned but sat back down on the bed. Sam quickly packed the bag and Dean stood by the door. It was dead silent in the room and uncomfortable was the least you could call it. Finally Sam nodded that they were ready to go. You all sped out of the room and into the Impala. “God, that was uncomfortable...” You sighed. “Yeah well, we're used to it.” Dean said bitterly. Sam was silent and stared out of the window. Dean started the car and Back in Black started playing. Dean drove the car around town for a few hours and just as you were going to give up Sam said “Hey, over there. That's him, right?” You looked to where Sam was pointing and your heart starting beating faster. That was him alright. “Pull over on the next street.” You said. “The game is going to begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so so so so sorry for not posting!! It's been a tough few weeks for me and I've really been struggling. That's also why this chapter is so short. Reasons are: A friends mom died of cancer 3 weeks ago and since my dad has cancer, it was really close to home. The ceremony was 2 weeks ago and tbh I'm still sad. Also, we're really busy packing and our house is a mess. Also also, I've had no inspiration at all, that's why this chapter is so damn short. But I felt bad not posting for so long so I thought something is better than nothing. That's all for now. Please don't expect me to post regularly because that won't be possible right now. If there's any updates I'll tell you guys.


	4. Update

Hey guys, I'm so so sorry for not posting a new chapter of this story for such a long time!! As I promised in another fic, here's an update for you guys. 

We've recently moved to England and we're settling in. I've been going to school for the 2 months before summer holiday to get a feel for the English curriculum and I'm happy to say I've made some great friends. Now, summer holiday is almost at an end, shamefully enough. I'll be going into year 10 in September and so I'll be starting to revise for my GCSE's in year 11. I'll probably be very busy trying to catch up with the system, since I'm actually behind with a lot of subjects, which is why I've been reading up on them over the holiday. I'm desperately thinking on how to write the next chapter's of both this fic and my other ongoing Spn fic. I'll try my best to upload as much as possible, but please don't expect a miracle. Other than that, I've been struggling mentally for a while now. My depression is as good as gone, but now I'm struggling with other issues. But please don't worry!! I'll get through it somehow. 

That's about it for now, thank you everyone for understanding.


	5. Another Update

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry for not posting, I truly am. I completely forgot about my fanfictions and pretty much (without realising it) abandoned them! Please forgive me for not updating in FOREVER. I don't have any particular excuses, although I am now in my final year of high school (year 11) and that means exams, exams and more exams. 

To top it all off, we are 98% certain we're moving *again*. I'm kinda glad we are since I have come to HATE where we're living right now, mainly because my school is fucking up, the people are crazy (a kid got arrested 2 weeks ago at my school for harassing teachers both verbally and physically and a few other boys started verbally harassing me and threw bottles at me) so I don't feel very safe here at all.

Our house is also turning out to be a wreck and we're actively looking for a new house and school for me in Somerset! We hope to be moving at Christmas so I can really get cracking at a good education (also the college I hope to get into is where we are moving). 

So yeah, I haven't had much time between studying, maintaining friendships both here and in Somerset (I have an amazing Internet friend who lives there and whom I met just 4 weeks ago in real life (the best thing to ever happen to me oml!) so I won't be all alone when we move) and doctor appointments (I had to go last week because there's clearly something wrong with me, I'm going tomorrow and Friday as well) and also keeping up with my friends in Holland and my amazing friend in Denmark (yes, I have friends EVERYWHERE it's so cool).

I hope you forgive me for not updating this fic and my other ongoing fic. However, I will try to pen down ideas so I can start writing again! 

On another note, I have become OBSESSED with some more TV shows, including The Flash (they are my babies oml), Arrow (you HAVE to watch both tbh), Supergirl (do I even have to explain why?), Glee (yes I'm late, sad and obsessed with Kurt cause he's so relatable to me. Fab and gay. Only I'm not as fab as him, no one is) and I'm getting back into Pokemon as well (MY CHILDHOOD). I've yet to start DC Legends of Tomorrow but I will watch it when I can. 

That's it I suppose. Nothings changed much in my mental state, except now my parents know about my anxiety and are actively trying to help me through it. I feel quite happy lately because of my amazing friends and my TV shows so I'm content with life. Once again, sorry for not posting! 

Lots of love xx


End file.
